jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes Löschen Hi, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ein Benutzer den Artikel B2-Superkampfdroie erstellt hat. Den gibt es aber schon B2-Superkampfdroide. Ich möchte dich deswegen bitten ihn zu löschen, danke. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 14:03, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Danke für den Hinweis, Kollegin. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:47, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Quellen Hallo JP-Corran Horn, ich besitze das Buch der Sith und habe darin ein Bild entdeckt,auf dem die ersten sechs Sith-Lords zu sehen sind. Darauf kann man sehen, das Darth Andeddu der erste Träger des Darth-Titels war. Darf ich das denn jetzt so im Artikel Darth '' aufschreiben? Vielen Dank,Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 19:27, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Aus dem Archiv hierher übertragen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:33, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich. Anscheinend besitzt du die Quelle und wenn dem so ist, darfst du die Informationen selbstverständlich auch eintragen. Ich danke für deine Antwort. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:30, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Denke bitte demnächst daran, nicht ins Archiv, sondern auf die aktuelle Disku zu schreiben. Danke. LEGO-projekt bild-quellen Hi JP-Corran-Horn, Ich habe breits auf Don Diegos diskussionsseite erwähnt,dass alle in nächster zeit von mir hochgeladenen bilder von mir selbst stammen. Daher bitte ich dich und alle anderen dies lesende nutzer um verständnis, dass ich die quelle nur einmal angebe, um effizienter zu arbeiten. Es ist unsinnig, bei ~40 noch folgenden bildern einzeln die selbe quelle anzugeben. Liebe Grüsse und Möge die Macht mit dir sein. CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 18:20, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Es lesen sich aber nicht alle rund 100 Jedipedianer diese Diskussion hier durch. Die Richtlinien sind eindeutig. Quellen werden angegeben oder das Bild wird gelöscht. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Da muss ich dir auch wiederum recht geben. Dann werde ich die quellen bei jedem bild angeben. :Liebe Grüsse und Möge die Macht mit dir sein. CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 09:27, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Quellen|Lizenz Die 4 Bilder, die ich neulich für meine Charakter Seite hochgeladen habe, sind Screenshots vom Spiel Star Wars the Old Republic. Der Account gehört natürlich mir, aber dir Frage ist, was soll ich hier unter Lizenz und Quelle angeben? Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 18:28, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Als Quelle The Old Republic und als Lizenz Copyright, da das Spiel ja von der LucasArts Entertainment Company ist und der Account ja nichts zu sagen hat. Danke für deine Reaktion, Darth Sodos. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:32, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Quiz... Hi Corran, Geh` mal bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite, dort ist ein Quiz. (Es gibt auch tolle Gewinne...) Juno eclips (Diskussion) 17:59, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schlacht von Umbara Lieber Kollege, kannst du dich bitte dort beteiligen? Vielen Dank. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:28, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Verwaiste UCs Hallo, wertgeschätzter Kollege, wie ich gerade gesehen habe, erinnerst du Benutzer an die von ihnen hinterlassenen UCs. Sollten die Angesprochenen nicht in den nächsten 10 Tagen reagieren, so bitte ich dich, die UCs mit meiner Zustimmung per Admin zu entfernen. Mit freundlichen kollegialen Grüßen Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:09, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kekse Als ich anfing in der Jedipedia mitzuarbeiten gab es nur wenige Leute die wirklich intensiv gearbeitet haben. Dazu gehörten Br Solo, Kerem1234, Don Diego 42, Flusswelt, und ich. Mit dir und noch einigen der "neuen" Generation ist hier zusammen mit der "alten" Generation (auch wenn einige nur noch hier und da was machen) nach einigen Krisen und einem 5-Mann Projekt wieder eine kleine Gemeinschaft entstanden in der viele mitarbeiten! Vielen Dank! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:05, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich danke für die Kekse, geschätzter Kollege. Das habe ich gerne gemacht, und ich plane auch weiterhin, die JP so gut es mir möglich ist zu unterstützen und bedanke mich ebenfalls bei allen anderen Autoren, die das Projekt Jedipedia neben mir, dir und den restlichen Benutzern der alten und neuen Generation so gut vorangetrieben haben. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:29, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hi, JP-Corran-Horn! Auf starwars.com habe ich eine Seite ( http://starwars.com/explore/encyclopedia/technology/separatistdreadnaught/ ) entdeckt, die genug Informationen enthält, um damit einen neuen Artikel zu schreiben. Ich habe den Namen der Klasse, welcher auch die Invincible angehört, schon als Redlink eingetragen, er wurde aber gelöscht. Könntest du mir vielleicht beim Erstellen des Artikels "Separatisten-Dreadnought" helfen? Die Änderungen bei der Invincible kann ich übernehmen. MFG--Waxer12 (Diskussion) 09:42, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Der ''Providence-Klasse Zerstörer ist der Separatisten Dreadnaught. Das ist bloß sein Klassenname. Allerdings wundern mich dort tatsächlich die Größenunterschiede, die man entweder im HdK-Teil erwähnen oder einfach x-y schreiben könnte. Eine Weiterleitung wäre ebenfalls anzulegen, aber einen eigenen Artikel wird es da leider nicht geben, da die Schiffe, meines Wissens nach, die gleichen sind. Aber vielleicht irre ich mich auch, ich kenne mich nicht so gut mit TCW aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich da lieber an jemand anderen wenden, der sich da besser auskennt. Tut mir leid. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:21, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke, werde ich machen. MFG--Waxer12 (Diskussion) 13:50, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Verschiebeübersetzung Hi Corran, ich habe eine Frage. Das mag sich jetzt etwas aggressiv anhören (ist nicht so gemeint), aber warum hast du den Warthog mit Warzenschwein und die Death Watch mit Todeswache übersetzt. Gibt es schon deutsch Übersetzungen der TCW-Folgen die beweisen, dass sie so übersetzt werden sollen. Bei Warthog finde ich Warzenschwein ganz unpassend, da müsste man dann auch'' Hardcase '' mit Hartschalenkoffer übersetzten. Ich hoffe wir können über unsere Beweggründe diskutieren. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:03, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Dieses Problem habe ich auch schon einmal angesprochen und mir wurde gesagt, dass die Verschiebung auf Rat von Ghulavar (Skippi oder wie er sich derzeit nennt) hin geschah. Ich persönlich finde es ebenfalls unpassend. MfG--Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 08:08, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Stimme zu, allerdings ist der Artikel, sofern eine deutsche Übersetzung bzw. Bezeichnung aus einer offiziellen Quelle bekannt ist entsprechend umzubennen (zu verschieben). Finde das Beispiel von Skyguy ziemlich passend (hab geschmunzelt) ;-). MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:05, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich habe die Zusammenfassung benutzt. Wenn ihr euch die mal durchlest, dann wird euch auffallen, dass es eine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung gibt. Datei:;-).gif Falls ich aber tatsächlich vergessen haben sollte, es anzugeben: Die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung stamm aus der Quelle Clone Wars Adventures. Und nebenbei: Ich finde die Übersetzung auch höchst unpassend, aber ich habe das Spiel nicht gemacht. Datei:--).gif MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:58, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Revan Hi Kollege, mir ist eben aufgefallen, dass du meine letzte Änderung bei dem Artikel Revan rückgängig gemacht hast. Dabei ging es um ein Bild, ich hatte das Bild wo man Revans Gesicht sieht eingefügt, doch du hast es wieder rückgängig gemacht. Da wüsste Ich gerne, wieso? MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 21:14, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Weil das Bild, dass du in den Artikel gesetzt hast, von mir gelöscht wurde, da es weder eine Quellen- noch eine Lizenzangabe enthielt. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich vergessen habe, das in die Zusammenfassung zu schreiben. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:51, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Problem mit IRC-Channel N'abend Kollege, ich komme seit heute nicht in den IRC-Channel rein, ich bekomme jedes Mal die Fehlermeldung, dass ich nicht zum Server "connecten" kann. Wollte dich mal fragen, ob das bei dir oder anderen Benutzern auch der Fall ist, oder obs nur an mir liegt. Mein Internet funktioniert ansonsten einwandfrei. Beste Grüße AWingpilot (Diskussion) 19:19, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Na so was! Fünf Sekunden nachdem ich das hier geschrieben hab, funktionierts wieder! :) Meine Güte, ich glaube das Internet treibt Späße mit mir. :D Schönen Abend noch AWingpilot (Diskussion) 19:21, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Gungankrieg 3000 VSY Hi Corran, hab gerade gesehen, dass du auf der Seite 3000 VSY einen Krieg zwischen Gungang-Stämmen auf Naboo hinzugefügt hast. Kennst du dazu auch die Quelle, aus der diese Info stammt? Wenn ja, wärs super, wenn du sie noch hinzufügst. Schönen Tag! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 03:42, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Moin, moin, Kunti, :das war ich nicht. Diese Information hat AWingpilot nachgetragen. Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal im Chat, den er regelmäßig besucht, antreffe, werde ich ihn auf deine Nachfrage hinweisen. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 07:33, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :: Hi Kunti, :: ja, das war ich. Die Quelle für diese Information ist das Computerspiel Galactic Battlegrounds. Das werde ich im 3000 VSY Artikel nachtragen. Danke für die Info, sonst hätte ich es nämlich vergessen. Ich werde über diesen Krieg übrigens bald einen Artikel schreiben. ::Schönen Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 11:35, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Servus ihr beiden, ::::cool, dass die Quelle noch nachgetragen wird! Weiß nicht wie ich auf dich, Corran, gekommen bin. Vielleicht gehe ich vor lauter Vergessener Stamm der Sith davon aus, dass nur noch du wwas an Artikeln änderst, an denen ich auch schreibe. ;-) ::::LG Kunti77 (Diskussion) 16:34, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kekszeit! :Vielen Dank. *mampf* JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:39, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Format Hi Corran, ich und Ben Braden sind uns in Sachen Format uneinig. Ben meint Bilder sollten alle geordnet auf einer Seite (laut seinem Standpunkt aus rechts) sein. Ich finde aber dass es besser wäre einmal rechts und einmal links zu machen. Was hältst du davon. Bitte verfasse die Antwort hier: Bilder in Schlacht von Umbara --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 07:24, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Stub? Hallo Kollege, du hast vorhin Derek Klivian als Stub gekennzeichnet. Ich bin hier anderer Ansicht, da ich denke, dass ein Artikel mit mehreren Absätzen, Bildern, Infobox usw. laut der Definition in Kategorie:Stubs kein Stub ist. Falls du mir zustimmst, bitte ich dich, die Kennzeichnung rückgängig zu machen. Viele Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:33, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :PS: Das gleiche gilt für Hapes-Sternhaufen, Hutt-Raum und Korporationssektor. Die Artikel sind allenfalls UV, aber sicher keine Stubs. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:41, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Das waren jetzt zwei Bearbeitungkonflikte hintereinander. Datei:Emoticon laughing.png Datei:;-).gif Dann noch ein erneuter Anlauf. ::"„Stubs“ sind extrem kurze Artikel, denen meist sogar die wichtigsten Informationen komplett fehlen." Meiner Meinung nach ist Hobbie eindeutig ein Stub, denn es fehlen tatsächlich wichtige Informationen, und in seiner jetzigen Größe ist Hobbie viel zu unvollständig. Verglichen mit anderen Artikeln aus der JP – oder auch dem Wook-Artikel Derek Klivian – ist das, meines Erachtens nach, eindeutig ein Stub. Und die Erklärung "„Stubs“ sind extrem kurze Artikel" trifft, meiner Meinung nach, auf Hobbie zu, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Artikel eigentlich eine zehnfache Größe haben könnte, denn in Anbetracht dieser Tatsache ist er tatsächlich "extrem kurz". Solltest du jedoch anderer Meinung sein, so steht es dir frei, die Stub-Vorlage zu entfernen. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, dann wenigstens die UV drin zu lassen. ::Mit dem Korporationssektor bin ich einverstanden. Von mir aus kann ich dort die Stub-Vorlage gleich entnehmen, wenn du das gerne möchtest. Aber unvollständig ist er trotzdem! ::Mit dem Hutt-Raum ist das auch so eine Sache, denn der geht viel, viel vollständiger. Auch hier fehlen teilweise oder vollständig NJO, WdM, TEA, AA, TOR, TCW, Episode I, EGW, FotJ, UAA, die TEA-Erweiterung um Xim, Legacy; außerdem Abschnitte wie eine ausführliche Astrographie, Geschichte und Politik, evtl. Militär, Organisation, Hutts, Einwohner, Planeten und Zugehörigkeit. ::Ebenso verhält es sich mit dem Hapes-Sternhaufen, bloß ist der sogar noch schlimmer dran. Der ist unvollständiger als unvollständig und in Anbetracht der Größe, die er erreichen könnte – nein, die er erreichen sollte – eindeutig auch ein Stub. Hier fehlen nicht nur, wie bei Hobbie, zwei Reihen, sondern unter anderem Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 10, 11, 12, 18, 19; Wächter der Macht 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9; Young Jedi Knights 4, 5; Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter 7, 8, 9; Feuerprobe; ; The New Essential Chronology; ; Dunkles Nest 1, 2, 3; desweiteren fehlen dort eine ausführliche Astrographie und Geschichte, Bilder, Zitate, evtl. Militär, Organisation, Hapaner, Einwohner, Planeten und Zugehörigkeit. Meines Erachtens nach ist dieser Artikel ein Stub, denn er ist in Anbetracht der erreichbaren Größe extrem kurz und ihm fehlen die wichtigsten Informationen – und dass steht unter den Kriterien eines Stubs. Ich fürchte also, in diesem Falle sind wir leider anderer Meinung, werter Kollege. Mit freundlichen Grüßen JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:08, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Das könnte ich jetzt so stehen lassen, nach dem Motto “''agree to disagree''”. Will ich aber nicht, denn mir scheinen hier nicht so sehr zwei unterschiedliche Meinungen als vielmehr zwei verschiedene Definitionen davon aufeinanderzutreffen, was ein Stub denn nun sei. :::Ich gehe, wie so oft, von Wikipedia aus, weil es das älteste aller Wikis überhaupt und in gewisser Weise das Vorbild auch für uns ist. Dort heißt es zum Punkt „Stubs“: ::: :::(Entschuldigung für die fehlerhafte Einrückung, das kommt von der Zitatvorlage.) :::Auf unsere Verhältnisse übertragen, heißt das: Ein Stub wäre dann ein sehr kurzer und sehr schlechter Artikel. Was du z. B. oben zum Hapes-Cluster sagst, ist zwar alles richtig, dennoch macht es den Artikel nicht zu einem Stub. Das wäre er, wenn er außer dem Satz „Der Hapes-Cluster ist ein Sternhaufen. Er besteht aus einem Haufen Sterne, darunter Hapes.“ keine weiteren Informationen enthielte. Auch die Größe ist hier nicht relevant, so ist etwa der Artikel Fruchtbecher eben kein Stub, weil er bereits alle Informationen enthält, die zu einem Artikel gehören. Umgekehrt, wenn deine Definition zuträfe, müssten auch Artikel wie Padmé Amidala oder Dooku Stubs sein, weil ihnen eine ganze Menge wesentlicher Informationen fehlen. :::Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Nach der von mir vertretenen Definition ist ein Stub ein Artikelansatz, dem alle wesentlichen Informationen fehlen, sozusagen ein bloßer Artikelwunsch (er wäre gerne ein Artikel). Sobald jedoch ein Artikel dem Leser wesentliche Informationen vermittelt – und das müssen längst nicht alle sein – ist er wohl kein Stub mehr. Wir reden hier ja nicht über die Kriterien für lesenswerte oder gar exzellente Artikel, sondern über die Unterscheidung zwischen Artikeln und „Nichtikeln“. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:50, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::"Ein solcher kurzer Artikel wird in der Wikipedia allgemein Stub (engl. für „Stummel, Stumpf“) genannt. ... So kann ein kurzer, aber exzellent geschriebener Artikel enzyklopädisch wertvoller als ein langer, aber qualitativ schlechter Artikel sein. Stubs können also durchaus einen großen Nutzen für die Wikipedia haben." Ich verstehe das dann aber so, dass kurze Artikel laut Wikipedia immer als Stubs gelten – sowohl wenn sie kurz und gut als auch wenn sie kurz und schlecht sind. Bloß, dass sie auch einen Nutzen bringen können, wenn sie exzellent geschrieben sind. Das bestärkt mich dann nur noch darin, in den Artikel Hapes-Sternhaufen die Stub-Vorlage einzusetzen, denn der Artikel ist zwar relativ gut geschrieben, aber nichtsdestoweniger verhältnismäßig kurz ist. Deine Aussage, dass der Fruchtbecher kein Stub ist, weil er alle wichtigen Informationen zum Artikel enthält, ist zwar korrekt, aber auf den Hapes-Sternhaufen bezogen wäre es das nicht, denn – einmal davon abgesehen, dass der Artikel nicht schlecht ist – der Hapes-Sternhaufen muss, meiner Meinung nach, eindeutig anders bewertet werden als der Fruchtbecher. Der Fruchtbecher enthält alle wichtigen Informationen, die zu einem Artikel gehören, der in zwei Sätzen auf einer Buchseite erwähnt wird, aber der Hapes-Sternhaufen enthält nicht alle Informationen, die zu einem Artikel gehören, für den es mehr als zwanzig verschiedene Quellen und Auftritte gibt – ebensowenig wie der Artikel eine dem Thema und der Länge des Artikels angemessene Gliederung bereitstellt und damit in meinen Augen noch immer einen Stub darstellt, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Artikel größer ist als der Fruchtbecher oder wesentlich besser verfasst ist als so mancher NA-Artikel. Padmé Amidala und Dooku hingegen sind eindeutig keine Stubs, denn sie enthalten, ungeachtet der fehlenden Informationen, eindeutig Informationen, die zu einem Artikel mit einer solchen Anzahl von verwendbaren Quellen gehören. Ebenso haben sowohl Padmé Amidala als auch Dooku eindeutig einem dem Thema und der Länge des Artikels angemessene Gliederung. Aus diesen Gründen stellen die beiden Artikel trotz der fehlenden Informationen eindeutig keinen Stub dar. ::::Nebenbei bemerkt sollten mal jemand die Stub-Vorlage bearbeiten, denn die Erklärung "Dieser Artikel ist extrem kurz." ist in Anbetracht unserer Diskussion und der Erklärung der Wikipedia eigentlich nicht mehr passend. Wenn diese Erklärung stimmen würde, dann wäre nämlich auch Fruchtbecher eindeutig ein Stub. Derek Klivian hingegen wäre kein Stub, denn der Artikel ist nur in Anbetracht der eigentlich zu erreichenden Größe extrem kurz, aber nicht generell extrem kurz und stellt auch keine dem Thema und der Länge des Artikels angemessene Gliederung bereit. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:50, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::Was die Definition betrifft, so gebe ich dir durchaus recht, dass in Wikipedia alle kurzen Artikel (als Faustregel gilt: < 1kB Text ohne refs und Info-Box) als Stub gelten. Dort unterscheidet man auch zwischen „gültigen“ Stubs (solche, die Informationen enthalten, nur nicht alle wesentlichen) und ungültigen oder „Nicht-Artikeln“, nämlich solchen, die nur das Lemma selbstbezüglich paraphrasieren, wie ich es oben mit dem Beispiel von Hapes anzudeuten versuchte. Folgt man aber dieser deiner Überlegung, so sind Hapes-Sternhaufen und Derek Klivian eben keine Stubs, weil sie (überschlägig) die Ein-kB-Grenze deutlich überschreiten. :::::Beim Lesen der Vorlage beschlich mich allerdings ein gewisses Unbehagen, heißt es dort doch: Mittlerweile ist die Vorlage veraltet und neue Stubs sollten mit nach einem Tag Überarbeitungszeit gelöscht werden. Das hieße aber auch, nimmt man diesen Satz ernst, dass wir entweder diese Vorlage gar nicht mehr benutzen sollten oder sie gewissermaßen reaktivieren müssten, etwa auf Grundlage dieser Diskussion und mit einer verfeinerten Definition dessen, was denn nun ein Stub ist. Insofern sollten wir uns möglicherweise auf eine Richtlinie einigen, auch um ein möglichst einheitliches Vorgehen beim Einsetzen solcher Vorlagen in die Artikel zu gewährleisten. Das berührt dann auch andere Vorlagen, wie etwa oder . --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:39, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nun, dann werde ich einen entsprechenden Vorschlag einreichen, damit wir dann gemeinsam unter den Nutzern darüber diskutieren und abstimmen können, ob die Vorlage reaktiviert wird, und wenn ja, wie. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 21:04, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Keks! :Vielen Dank, Ayla Aahsoka. *mampf* JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 21:26, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Dank, dass du die Vorlage erstellt hast. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:30, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Kein Problem, gerne. *mampf* MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:49, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Es waren zwar schon viel mehr als drei Vorlagen, aber du sollst ja auch nicht soo sehr zunehmen ;) Große Anerkennung! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:10, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::Danke. *mampf* JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:26, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen :Tut mir leid, ich kann leider nicht teilnehmen. Da ich kein TCW schaue, würde nichts produktives dabei rauskommen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:10, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::In Ordnung, macht nichts. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:56, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Samen der Wut & Arkanum Welche Quelle soll ich angeben, wenn ich die Infos aus dem Spiel selber habe? Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 13:51, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, die Quelle selbst ist richtig. Aber Quellen werden immer kursiviert und aufgezählt. Das machst du, indem du schreibst: *''The Old Republic. Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, Kategorien hinzuzufügen. Das machst du entweder in der Leiste am rechten Bildschirmrand oder einfach unten im Artikel. Dafür schreibst du zum Beispiel: Kategorie:Gebäude. Danke, dass du die NA ernst nimmst und dich um deine Artikel kümmerst! Ich freue mich auch weiterhin auf eine produktive Zusammenarbeit mir dir. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:01, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank :) Möge die Macht Euch Kraft verleihen! ::Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 14:05, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Eine weitere Frage :D Kann man wenn man die Fehler behoben hat, die Vorlage (Dieser Artikel muss 'überarbeitet''' werden. Hilf mit!) löschen, oder müsst Ihr es vorher ansehen? Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 14:11, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Nein. Wenn du die Fehler, die in der NA genannt wurden, behoben hast, kannst du sie entfernen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:23, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke. Ich denke jetzt kenne ich mich aus :) ::Möge dich Macht euch Kraft verleihen! ::Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 17:12, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Gerngeschehen und danke. *mampf* JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:33, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC)